Leaves of A Cabbage
by Aipom4
Summary: Katara hasn't left Aang side, so when Toph and Sokka start to worry they come up with a plan. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA or Can You Feel The Love Tonight. Please review.**

"Sugar Queen, you need to relax!" Toph told Katara. Katara was worried about Aang, ever since Azula struck him with lightning, Katara, with the help of Zuko, had to escape. She used her healing abilities to heal Aang. Two months went by and he was still knocked out. Katara never left his bedside. Zuko would come occasionally to pass her some food or tea but she still refused to eat or sleep until Aang got better. Sometimes Zuko would have to spoon feed a weakened Katara. The group were hiding out in the Earth Kingdom. They'd occasionally go out for supplies. In pairs, it was usually Sokka and Toph, since Katara never left Aang and Zuko always stayed behind to look after Katara.

"Not until he wakes up!" Katara never took her eyes off the peacefully sleeping Avatar. Toph excited the room. She went over to Sokka.

"Snoozles, we have to do something about Sugar Queen.."

"Yeah, she needs to get out…" Sokka snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"

"What?"

"How about we set up a date for her and Zuko!"

"Sokka, you're willingly trying to hook Sparky and Sweetness up?" Toph smirked.

"Well, yes, well no, uh, I don't know, but all I want is Katara to leave that room for once,"

"Sparky would never agree and Sugar Queen would never go…"

"Well, we'll make them!"

* * *

Katara sniffed something good. Her stomach grumbled. She had been hungry, but with one look at Aang she felt like she couldn't leave, but the smell was so good, Katara had to follow it.

"I'll be right back Aang!" Katara whispered, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. Katara jumped when a rose came on the floor. Katara looked around the room as she picked up the rose with a note attached to it.

"_Go to your room, a surprise is waiting for you! Love your secret admirer"_ Katara read. "Hmmm, he can't spell!"

Katara went to her bedroom to find a beautiful jade green dress lying on her bed. It had a big blue beautiful flower. Next to it was another rose with a note.

"_Put on this dress, and the flower, wear your hair down meet me in the kitchen in an hour! Love your secret admirer."_

Katara didn't understand these games this person was playing with her. Who was this person, could it be Zuko? Or maybe it was a secret admirer, before what happened to Aang, Katara had been to the Earth Kingdom a lot, maybe a guy noticed her and now he found her and wanted to express his feelings! Katara giggled in delight. She knew she was being silly but after all those romance scrolls she has read, she hoped to be one of the females she had read about.

* * *

Katara's mouth gaped. They were hiding out in an abandon house, which turned into a fancy hotel overnight. It was nicely decorated with a variety of dishes on the table.

"Katara?" A male voice said. Katara turned around to look at Zuko. He was nicely dressed up and looked as confused as she did.

"Zuko?"

"Did you plan this?" They both asked.

"No," Katara held out her notes and roses. "You didn't send me these did you?"

Zuko took the note and laughed. "No, I never sent you these and at least I know how to spell!"

"This must be Sokka's doing!" Katara sighed.

"Well, it's nice to see you out of the room and we couldn't let this food go to waste…" Zuko offered an arm. Katara smiled and took it. He pulled out her chair and went to his. They ate in silence.

"It's not too bad.." Katara said.

"Yeah, but I wish it had more spices…" Zuko took another bite.

They tried to make small conversation. Mostly about Zuko's childhood.

"Snoozles, Sparky and Sweetness messing up!" Toph whispered to Sokka. Zuko kept on mentioning Mai, the gloomy girl, while Katara spoke about her adventures with Aang.

"Don't worry Toph, I have a plan!"

"_Can you feel the love tonight!"_ A voice sang. Zuko and Katara covered their ears at the bad singing. It continued on and on.

"Want to get out of here?" Zuko asked.

"What?" Katara still had her fingers in her ears.

"Huh?" Zuko had his hands over his ears. "I asked you if you wanted to go out."

"Sure!" Katara shouted. Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and raced out the door, to get away from the bad singing.

"Good job Snoozles!" Toph told Sokka. "Your plan to drive them away with your bad singing was genius!"

"Plan, what oh I mean yeah, my plan!"

* * *

Zuko and Katara walked down the streets. The stars were beautiful tonight.

"Thanks Zuko…"

"Huh?"

"Thanks for helping us, back in the cave.."

"Oh, it was nothing.." Zuko said.

"Actually it was, you've changed Zuko, in a good way!" Katara blushed.

"Lee?" A female voice said.

"Jin?" Zuko answered back.

Katara smirked. "Lee?"

"So, who's your friend?" Jin glared.

"Oh, she's uh, a part of my circus group!"

"Is she a juggler too?"

"Uh, no she's a,"

"I'm Sapphire Fire, the knife thrower.."

"What's that?"

"Let me demonstrate!" Katara looked around. She grinned as she spotted fallen cabbages. "Perfect!"

She placed Zuko by the water fountain and put the cabbage on his head. She went pick up a frozen icicle from the fountain. She then threw it at the cabbage, knocking it down.

"Wow," Jin clapped.

"Want to try Jin?" Katara offered giving her an icicle.

"No, I could not possibly, well maybe just one!" Jin threw the icicle. Katara grinned and Waterbended it to hit the cabbage. Zuko fainted. He wasn't sure because he was afraid that Jin could have missed or the fact Katara might not had bended the icicle for it to hit. He landed in the fountain.

"How'd you like that?" Katara smirked. She giggled and ran away. Zuko got up and ran after her.

"Can't keep up Lee?" Katara smirked. Zuko Firebended the water out of his clothes and grabbed Katara's wrist.

"Hey,"

"Whatever Lee." Katara smirked. "That's the best name you could think of?"

"Better than Sapphire Fire!" Zuko said. They both laughed. "I've never seen you like this, after the whole Aang thing, It's nice to see you smile again…."

"Thanks," Katara pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. They stared at each other. Katara then stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a small kiss on Zuko's lips. She pulled back.

"Sorry, I," Zuko pulled her back into the kiss. Katara placed a hand behind his head and deepened it. She then placed a hand on his scar, rubbing it softly. Zuko moaned. Katara stopped and let go.

"Did I hurt you?" She gasped.

"No, no, I liked it!"

Katara grinned and kissed him again. Rubbing up and down Zuko's scar. Zuko placed his hands on her waist and kissed Katara's neck. Katara moaned as she ran her hand in Zuko's hair. His mouth returned to her lips. Giving her a soft kiss. They both blushed and broke apart.

"I really enjoyed this night with you!" Katara blushed.

"Me too!" Zuko leaned down to kiss her again but Katara stopped him. "We should head back,"

"Yeah,"

"Can we not tell Aang about this, he sort of has a crush on me and well…"

"I understand,"

"But after the war, I'd like to be with you…" Katara blushed. Zuko smirked.

"I'd like that."

"I'm still hungry," Katara said. Zuko picked up another cabbage. He placed it on a stick and blew fire at it. He grinned and passed it to Katara. Katara took it and nibbled a bite. She grinned.

"Hey, this taste great!" She then took another cabbage and placed it on a stick. She put some water on it then froze it. She held it up to Zuko's mouth. Zuko took a bite and smiled.

"This is pretty good!" The pair held hands and walked back.

"Well, I don't like the idea of them kissing like that!" Sokka pouted. "Where did Katara even learn how to kiss?"

Toph just passed him a cabbage on a stick. Sokka took it and ate it happily.

"This is delicious!"

Toph smirked. "Yeah, who'd know mud would taste so great!" Sokka stopped eating and looked at the half eaten brown cabbage. He shrugged and continued eating.

"My Cabbages!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aang sighed in relief that the war was over. He, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph was enjoying their victory in Iroh's tea shop.

Katara walked towards him. She was blushing furiously. She then placed a hand on Aang's shoulder and they embraced. After Katara gave Aang a congratulations hug she started to lean in. Aang was happy, this time she was going to kiss him! Katara looked beautiful in her green jade dress, her hair was open and she had a pink flower in her hair.

"Ahhh!" A male voice said. Katara rushed back into the shop with a very disappointed Aang. Zuko was holding his cheek, a fallen tea cup lay there and an angry Mai hissed like a snake.

"You bastard!" She cried.

"Mai!" Katara ran to Zuko and Waterbended the tea away. "Why'd you do that?"

"Sugar Queen, a lot can happen in two minutes." Toph said.

"What?" Zuko sighed and sat up.

"I broke up with Mai,"

"Again!" Mai hissed. "Even after I told him not too!"

"Mai, you can't just…" Zuko held up a hand to stop Katara. "It's alright, I deserved it,"

"Yes you did, ever since I was a little girl, my parents made sure I spent years and years of training to become the Fire Lady! Your wife! And now you say it's over?"

"I'm sorry Mai,"

"How could you do this to me?" Mai asked. "I went to jail for you! I even betrayed Azula!"

"And I thank you for that,"

"I don't want your thank you!" Mai said. "I, I want,"

"What Mai?"

Mai sighed and went back to her noble woman posture. "Nothing,"

"I thought so.." Zuko sighed as he walked out the tea shop.

"Zuko!" Katara cried running after him.

"But Katara!" Aang said sadly as Katara raced after Zuko.

* * *

"Zuko, why'd you break up with her?" Katara asked. Zuko wouldn't answer, but she kept on following him anyways.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Katara uncapped her waterskin. She looked around to make sure there was no people around. All she saw was a cabbage stand but no people. So she Waterwhipped him, he growled and sent flames at her and she blocked it. She then sent a small wave at him. Zuko dodged it and the wave ended up washing away a small cabbage stand. The two stopped their bending and glared at each other.

"My Cabbages!" The owner of the stand came back.

The two glaring benders started to laugh. Zuko then kept on walking. Katara followed him.

He took her to a large fountain and several posts with candles on top surrounding it, it however was unlit. Zuko started to Firebend. He used his pointer and middle fingers on each hand, and he shot small bursts of flame in all directions at the candles to light them.

"Wow," Katara gasped. "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah,"

"So why did you break up with Mai?"

Zuko sighed. "Because she's so, blah…"

"Blah?"

"Yeah, she hardly shows any emotion, she sometimes don't care about my thoughts…"

"Well, why did you date her in the first place?"

"Because her father and Ozai made an agreement since we were both young, we had an arrange marriage, which I just broke…"

"You seem pretty happy about it,"

"Yeah, when I was with Azula tried to date Mai, I thought it was love, until I noticed that all we ever did was make-out,"

"That's not much of a relationship,"

"It wasn't and whenever I use to spend the night at her apartment,"

"Wait, she lived alone?"

"Zuko nodded. "Her parents were in the Earth Kingdom.."

"Oh, so, I guess you guys had," Katara coughed. "Sex a lot,"

Zuko laughed. Katara glared at him.

"I didn't have sex with her, she tried but I always made up an excuse not to…"

"Why?" Katara raised an eyebrow. "I thought guys liked sex?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to just have sex, I want to make love to the woman I love, and I realised that wasn't Mai, so she took the bed while I'll sleep on her couch…."

"I can understand why you broke up with her…"

"What about you?" Zuko asked.

"Hmmm?"

"So, you and Aang huh?"

Katara blushed. "Yeah, well no…"

"Why?"

"Well, we were going to kiss but I'm glad we didn't, the other times he kissed me there was no spark…"

"Other times?"

"Yeah, but he kissed me and I just stood there…"

"So, why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Because I don't know if I'll ever find the one," Katara looked at Zuko. "I've only been kissed twice and they were from Aang, I never really had other relationships before…." Zuko started to lean down. Katara gasped softly. She decided to help him out by standing on her tiptoes. Their lips met, Katara finally felt that electricity that she had been searching for.


End file.
